Fate
by Quills2
Summary: Do you believe in past lives? What if your greatest enemy was once your true love? Will fate intervene? LucasPeyton centric R
1. Chapter 1

Oh, how he hated her. Peyton Sawyer. Her name was poison to his lips. What in the hell kind of name was Peyton anyways?

Lucas took a drag of his cigarette has he looked at the blonde concubine. He could feel the contempt radiating from himself to her. He watched her smile at his clueless "brother," Nathan.

The privileged idiot, he thought to himself. While Nathan was fed with the silver spoon, Lucas spent his childhood in an orphanage--his mother, Karen, died during childbirth. It wasn't until Lucas reached 18 did he find out the origin of his bloodline…who his "family' was. Granted, he had nothing but the worst of intentions for Nathan, under the guise of a smile. Even still, leave it to Goldilocks to blow his cover.

Anger rising still…

He would never forgive her for pretending to befriend him…allowing him to let his guard down and let loose his secrets. Only for the bitch to turn around and tell Nathan that all he wanted was money.

He shook his head and took another deep drag of his Marlboro Reds.

Even as disdain flowed through his veins as he stared daggers at Peyton, for the briefest of moments…a moment so fleeting that not even Lucas registered it, he thought she looked beautiful. But no, he was not ready for that yet…not just yet.

Peyton could feel his eyes on her. Her jaw tightened. She flicked her eyes towards him, letting him know she was aware of his sickening presence. Words couldn't describe the loathing she felt when she looked at that sorry excuse for a human being--a deceitful, ungrateful bastard. She made sure to look at him from head to toe in a manner of disgust. Yes, she thought, know how much I hate you. She turned away then, her attention back to Nathan. She hugged him as he dribbled his ball, talking to his friend Tim. She was so glad that someone as sad as Lucas didn't destroy her or Nathan. A cold draft swept up her spine just then, the smallest feeling of sadness, but she ignored it. She was happy. Oh so happy…


	2. Down by the Lake

Lucas's head was bent over his work, his prose. For the last two years, since he graduated high school, he was writing diligently. He didn't know why he began writing. In fact, through out high school, he hated English. But somewhere in between then and now, he fell in love with writing and it seemed to come naturally to him. College didn't agree with him. He found that out after freshman year at North Carolina State University. Writing became his part time job, along with mechanics at --Keith Scott's garage.

He was sitting on a bench over looking Bent Tree Lake. The sun was setting…he wouldn't be able to write much longer. He glanced up towards the sun's reflection on the water…a blurred canvas of oranges…reds…purples…

Peyton loved the light that the sunset was giving off. She looked through the lens of her digital camera and paused. There were some pictures better taken with a conventional camera. She picked up her trusty, old Pentax and took several black and white shots. She couldn't wait to get to her dark room to develop these. Along with drawing, Peyton feel in love with photography. In fact, any type of art attracted Peyton. She walked along the bank of the lagoon, snapping away…

Lucas turned just then, to the sound of a twig snapping to his right. His demeanor changed from calm to hostile in mere moments. He put his pen down, and put his hands in his lap. He watched her…with her blond, curly hair pulled up high into a messy bun, as her eyes, filled with wonderment, looked over the lake. He watched her stop, her eyes changing slightly, as she put down the camera. She stood still for a moment, as if listening, before she turned to her left and stared at Lucas. She titled her head, staring, before her gaze hardened.

"Stalking me now?" She said bitterly.

Lucas laughed and turned back to his prose. He frowned, realizing it was now to dark to write.

"Hey, you're the one invading my space…"

Peyton rolled her eyes. She turned to leave and stopped. Instead, she sat down on the bench, beside Lucas. She put her camera on the bench and turned to Lucas.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked candidly.

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

Peyton shook her head. "You know what I mean. Why are you so bitter with life?"

"Oh shut fuck up, _Peyt._ Don't you dare try to psychoanalyze me."

Peyton laughed cruelly. "Me? Psychoanalyze? Get over yourself. I just think you should work on some quiet introspection time for yourself. Cause you, um, need it."

"If anyone needs introspection, it's you. Maybe you can figure out WHY you are latching onto my brother. Maybe you can realize that the only reason you are with him is because you are afraid of being alone, you are afraid of basically being abandoned again like your father is doing to you."

It took Peyton a moment to let what Lucas said sink in. And then…anger. Lots of anger.

Peyton stood. "You don't anything about me, you self righteous asshole."

Lucas stood and shrugged. "Whatever you say…you're a classic case."

"I don't need to take this from you. You don't even have a father, so don't you dare get self-righteous on me."

Lucas's jaw tightened.

"Well, you're one vicious bitch, that's for sure."

"And don't you forget it."

Peyton reached for her camera at the same moment Lucas was reaching for his notebook.

Their hands touched, and both froze.

Lucas could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears as Peyton was very aware of her shaking hands.

Lucas's index finger slid over hers in the silence of their darkness. Peyton could feel the electric current over the entire path of his touch. Oh my God…

And then, as if they snapped out of a trance, they grabbed their respective items and stared loathingly at each other.

Lucas turned and began walking away.

"Don't crash in that hot ride of yours," he called over his shoulder.

"Oh no," Peyton called out, "If anything, my tires will be running over that big head of yours…"

Peyton stayed a while longer after Lucas had left. She hugged herself and breathed in.

Why was she feeling so strange?


	3. In Dreams

His sleep was restless…

Lucas turned several times in his bed as he slept, a moan of displeasure escaped his lips. By the day, his nights became much more undesirable--sleep came only after a nightlong struggle. Even still, his dreams were filled with things he didn't understand...

_1400 A.D. _

_He held a quill in between his fingers. He, Luca, son of Daniel and Karen, was a common man by every standard. He worked thoroughly on the land of Nobleman Sawyer for the modest home over his head. At nightfall, although, Luca wrote for himself--with quill and pen in hand, by candlelight…for writing was his only escape within these cruel lands…_

_His hands, still covered in soot by the day's labor, stained the thin parchment on which he wrote._

_"I dream of thee, my love," he whispered, reading over his night's work, "Your golden locks and mine fingers locked in a lover's knot. Your impeccable angel's mouth, pressed against mine for all eternity…"_

_He stopped and sighed. No. He mustn't think of such things. For this was Rome. And in Rome, he was the peasant and she was far above his station. There would be no happy ending...no eternity. He ripped the parchment for daring to write such foolishness. _

_Just then, there was a small rap at his door. _

_Luca lifted his head and put down his quill. He walked towards the door and slowly opened it at head's width. _

_And there she stood. The vision of beauty before his very eyes…_

_Peyton, daughter of Lawrence and Elizabeth Sawyer--the very Noble family whom Luca worked for. _

_She stood still in the moonlight, like the statue Aphrodite of Melos, a vision before his eyes. Her golden curls were collected and held back with strings of pearl as her tunica billowed in the night's breeze._

_He stood there, motionless for a moment, just breathing in the mere sight of her before reality set in. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into his house. _

_As the door closed, their mouth's met in a searing, urgent kiss. Her hands caressed his face as she murmured his name over and over._

_"Luca…Luca…"_

_His mind was dizzy with her presence. Dear God, he loved her, how could this even begin to be accepted…?_

_Her hands tore at his tunic, desperately wanting to fill his warm, golden skin. _

_In return, his began to unravel her shawl and tunica, carefully but quickly removing the clips in the process. _

_Peyton, losing her patience, ripped the pearls from her head, letting her ringlets fall loose around her face._

_She wrapped her arms around Luca. "Ti Amo," she said desperately as she fell on his bed. "I love you…I'm missing you more each day…"_

_Oh, how he longed all day to hear these words--how they made his heart soar, yet pained him all the same…_

_He stared at her, lying beneath him in all her glory and splendor…he watched how her eyes darkened when he entered her. He listened to how her voice became lighter, more urgent as they moved together as one. Her nails scored his back as her lips sought his, sucking…teasing…_

Peyton woke with a start. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead and she struggled to regulate her breathing. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She put her hand over it and shook her head. Her moved her fingers over her mouth…she could still feel his kiss…

Lucas laid still in bed, his hands tucked behind his head. He stared at the ceiling, unable to grasp one coherent thought from his head. He could still feel her kiss lingering on his mouth…

He would not sleep anymore tonight…


	4. Library of Madness

Lucas shut off his alarm, seconds before it was about to go off. His eyes burned for lack of blinking as he sat up in bed. The sun peaking through his windows, the sparrows chirping…it was all very unwelcome. The mere fact that he dreamt of Ms. Prissy Bitch Sawyer in some…ridiculous historical setting was disgusting. He shuddered at that thought. And even disgusted more so, that he was still rather hard over it. He shook his head and stood. He needed an ice cold shower. He grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

Peyton couldn't really think this morning. She hardly slept. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Lucas. She felt his touch, his kiss.

"Sick," she muttered. Peyton stood in bed and walked towards her closet. What to wear? What to wear? She grabbed a fitted Def Leppard tee with a cut off neckline and a pair her favorite pair of comfy jeans. She was in desperate need of a Espresso Macchiato from Starbucks otherwise she just would not be able to function today. But first, a cold shower!

Tree Hill High was dismal as always. Both Lucas and Peyton wandered through out the day like zombies--Each deep within their own thoughts. By the time last period rolled around, they both found themselves in the library. Peyton perused books dedicated to Ancient Roman life while Lucas slid his fingers across old book spines looking for _Leaves of Grass. _And there, torn from use and age, was the book he was looking for. Bound in green, he gingerly opened it, leafing through the pages of a work he felt was genius. He smiled softly, as he stopped at 'A Woman Waits for Me.'

He paused a moment, before quietly reciting the first verse, "_A woman waits for me, she contains all, nothing is lacking_…" He flipped through the pages, reading passages aloud as he went along. "_I love you, before long I die, I have travel'd a long way merely to look on you to touch you, For I could not die till I once look'd on you, For I fear'd I might afterward lose you_."

Peyton had heard his voice from around the book stacks. She knew she should stay away, after the confrontation they had the night before. But his voice was like hypnotic serpent, beckoning her closer and closer still…

She peered at him, standing at the end of the book shelf, while he stood in the middle of the poetry aisle. He stopped then, almost like he slowly faded, and turned, looking at Peyton.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, almost gently.

Peyton blinked. "Oh, uh…research." Her eyes flickered to the book. "Whitman? I never would have guessed…"

"Guessed what? That I read? Or that I would read something so profound?"

"Neither actually. I never would have guessed you would be reading my favorite book of poetry," she closed her eyes as she read her favorite verse, "_I will leave all and come and make the hymns of you, None has understood you, but I understand you, None has done justice to you, you have not done justice to yourself, None but has found you imperfect, I only find no imperfection in you…_"

Lucas couldn't help but smile then and nod. "Under appreciated in his time, I guess…"

"Yeah…"

He paused, "Look…about yesterday…I guess I'm sorry."

"You guess?"

Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes, "The is the best as it's gonna get, Goldilocks."

"Well then I guess Ill accept it."

"Where do you get off anyways," Lucas could feel that familiar anger rising.

"What are you talking about," Peyton tried to keep her voice as low as possible.

Lucas grabbed Peyton's arm and dragged her through the bookcases, into a secluded far corner, away from everyone.

"I trusted you and you fucked everything up for me."

Peyton looked incredulous. "You dug your own grave, Luke. It wasn't Nathan's fault! He never even knew you existed! Just because his father was an asshole--"

"Was? I think you mean 'is.'"

"Whatever. Look--Maybe you are entitled to money or birthright or whatever it was you wanted. But you didn't need to use Nathan to get it."

"Yeah, and I didn't need you to actually pretend you cared…"

"I do…I did care."

Lucas looked up at her. "I never in my life trusted anyone. And I trusted you. With something so…so close to me. And you let me down."

Peyton couldn't help but ache for him, despite the circumstances. She grabbed his hand.

"Look...you just…" She trailed off, noticing how Lucas was staring at their entwined fingers…

Something was wrong. Lucas could feel his entire body tingling. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as his eyes began to unfocus.

"I don't feel so…"

"…good?" Peyton finished for him. She was feeling an odd bout of vertigo at the moment. As she tried to let go of Lucas, she felt his grip tighten around her fingers.

"Don't let me go."

"What?"

"Don't…"

Peyton's breathing was labored. Her mind was fuzzy for a moment, and then…blank. She blinked, where was she? She turned and looked at who was holding her hand

She felt like crying just then. "…Luke?"

Lucas looked up to the sound of his voice. Was he really seeing this?

"Peyton?"

He moved forward, pressing her against a wall bookshelf. He was crying silently as his hand slid along the side of her face. "Peyton." His trembling hand traced her lips, curled in her hair.

Peyton tilted her head to his touch and kissed his wrist.

His face was a hair breath away from hers. His nose grazed over hers lightly, intimately. And all at once, his mouth captured hers. It was the most passionate, euphoric kiss either one of them ever experienced. There was this higher plane of need that neither one could truly comprehend.

"I love you…" He whispered.

Their kisses were getting more urgent and their hands desperately clung to each other. His tongue took possession over hers, leaving her sated yet drained. He pressed her harder into the bookcase, sending books flying to the floor.

They both blinked, stopping…

Peyton opened her eyes to see Lucas staring back at her, their mouths still lingering on one another. After a beat, they pushed each other away instantly. Peyton backed up, tripping over several books, before quickly leaving the library.

Lucas stood, stunned as he waited for his heart to stop pounding. What in the hell just happened. One minute they were talking Leaves of Grass and the next she was attacking him with her lips. Oh, God, it felt like his dream. Luca…Peyton…

He needed air. He just needed air. He rushed out, leaving behind his book of poems and Peyton's book on Ancient Rome.


	5. In Seclusion

He tried to avoid her as much as possible since _that _day--the day his life ceased making sense. She put some sort of hex on him, that one thing was for sure.

It was up to him to make sure that being alone with, or even running into Peyton didn't happen. If he caught sight of her blond locks he turned the other way, trying desperately to ignore his increased heartbeat. In class, he sat as far away as possible, avoiding any and all interaction. It wasn't easy, no. But he felt he was finally starting to get the hang of it all. The only problem was…ever since…that day, his dreams had become more frequent and intense. And there was that pesky thing of time not accounted for. When he woke up on Peyton's porch one morning, he not only ran out of there like a bat out of hell, he knew there was something wrong. Very wrong.

Peyton was no idiot. She knew Lucas was avoiding her. And on some level, maybe it bothered her. But consciously, Peyton approved of his tactics because she was doing the same. She didn't know what to make of the situation and frankly, didn't want to. Her dreams were becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. And she would almost swear she was sleep walking…waking up in places she didn't recall falling asleep.

Everything between Peyton and Lucas came to a head two weeks after 'the incident.'

Peyton had been sitting on her porch, drawing the day away. She sketched until her fingers cramped and holding the pencil was no longer an option. She groaned softly, putting the pencil down. Her mind flashed to the lake just then--to it's cool, seductive waters. Yes, a dip in the lake actually sounded inviting.

After slipping into a simple black bikini, she threw on a pair of cut off shorts and grabbed a towel. A relaxing day was…

…just what Lucas needed. Bent Tree Lake was huge. Lucas fondly remembered field trips from the orphanage here. His few moments of peace were here. And as if by fate, he traveled upon a secluded area in the woods. After following a stream that fed into the lake, Lucas found a deep pond, the size of a swimming pool. It was shaded from direct sunlight, covered on all sides with flowered, arched trees. Lucas set his towel on the bank and languidly swam laps, to and fro.

Peyton sat along a small dock, letting her feet sink into the cool waters. The wind gingerly swept through her hair as she took in a deep breath. She turned casually just then, looking at a small stream emptying into the lake. It created an adorable, miniature waterfall—about 1 foot high. Peyton took out her camera, focused, and took a black and white digital shot. She tilted her head just then, wondering where the stream led to. She paused, contemplating her actions before standing. Why not?

As she followed the stream, Peyton began feeling slightly…odd. Her skin prickled, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge.

Lucas stopped swimming for a moment and shook his head. He just got a strange vibe…

Peyton smiled when she saw the arched trees and the gorgeous, clear pool in front of her. Her eyes then settled on Lucas, who was staring back at her. And then, darkness…

Lucas looked up, to see Peyton standing on the bank. He opened his mouth to say something…that's the last thing he remembered.

---

Peyton breathed deeply, suddenly, staring down at Lucas…

"I'm seeing things…" She whispered an accent suddenly noticeable.

Lucas shook his head, wading through the water until he was directly under her.

"I'm seeing you," he said quietly, his voice different. He lifted her into the water, bringing her down, against his chest.

He touched her hair, her face, her collarbone. Peyton closed her eyes, shaking. Her hand clasped his as it brushed over her neck. She opened her eyes to look into his…

"It's getting harder to find you, Luca…it's getting harder."

He hushed her, kissing her hands….fingers…palms.

"No, no." He said quickly. "Don't speak that way—you mustn't even think it."

She nodded, tears already forming in her cherub-esque eyes.

"I waited over a thousand years just to find you," Lucas whispered as he kissed her soft lips. "I'd gladly wait a thousand more to be with you."

Their touches were familiar, as if they knew each other more than their own skin. He linked her hand with his, while his other hand encircled her waist. He pressed her against him intimately as he bent his head to hers, kissing her, deeply…passionately…

Peyton's arm wrapped around the back of his neck as his lips possessed hers.

They broke apart for a moment, feeling themselves losing their grip…

"No, no. Don't leave me…don't. Not yet. We hardly had any time…" She pleaded.

Luca's grip was almost crushing her. "Ill find you. Ill find you."

His kiss bruised her lips. Her tears bruised his heart.

---

She knew his lips before she opened her eyes. Yet, with horror, Peyton was still shocked to see herself wrapped against Lucas so intimately. But…she didn't move.

Lucas already knew her kiss. Somehow, the contours of her lips were emblazoned in his mind…

He opened his eyes, looking the absolute shock on her face. In spite of all that, in spite of his emotions nearly mirroring hers, he let his lips softly brush against hers.

Peyton was very conscious of what he was doing. Their eyes were connected as he did. It was barely a kiss…their lips grazing across one another…though it sent a shiver through them both.

They pulled away then. And without words, they slipped out of the pool. They walked out of the woods, on opposite sides of the tiny stream.

And they departed separately and still…no words.


	6. Find you

He stopped kissing her.

"What's the matter with you?" Nathan asked suddenly.

Peyton's eyes snapped to him, to reality.

"Huh?"

"You've been acting really…weird lately."

"Oh…well…I don't know. I've been feeling kinda off, sick lately. Ill shake it."

Nathan nodded. But Peyton didn't think he was truly satisfied.

Peyton smiled. "Hey? Don't worry."

Her hand moved to the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss, silencing him. As they laid on her bed, in a moment of intensity, Peyton's mind drifted to Lucas. Their kisses became more passionate, her hands scratching down his back. As he kissed her neck, whispering her name, Peyton was suddenly filled with guilt. She tried to forget…tried to have him make her forget with his kiss and his touch. It only just made the reality more glaringly obvious…her heart was shifting.

-------

Lucas took a deep drag of his cigarette and closed his eyes. He lowered his left hand, casually holding it between his fingers as he slowly exhaled the dark smoke. With his other hand, he wrote. His fingers moved skillfully, quickly.

The last threads of sleep still hadn't worn off before he'd walked onto the roof of his apt complex and took notes, as detailed as possible, of his dreams.

Luca. Peyton. Luca seemed to be some sort of peasant. While Peyton…Peyton seemed to be part of some noble family. Lucas smiled at that. And this Luca…he seemed to write as well. Sonnets?

Lucas shook his head. He didn't even have normal dreams anymore. It was as if his dreams were these weird…flashes. He didn't even know what to call it. He looked down, suddenly aware of his scribbling. There, all over his notes was words written in an old script.

_Ill find you._

_Ill find you._

_Ill find you._

He dropped his pen suddenly, shocked…scared. He realized his cigarette was down to the but and tossed it in his ash tray--a bowl shaped rock, inside adorned with natural lapis lazuli at it's walls. He grabbed another cigarette, tried to light it and then pulled it out of his mouth, frustrated. He tossed it on the floor and stood.

They needed to talk about this. They needed to talk about this now.

--------

She left Nathan sleeping quietly in her bed.

Peyton threw on a faded blue THS Cheerleader shirt, the collar deliberately torn off. The neckline casually draped over her shoulder as she slipped on a pair of gray workout shorts.

She grabbed her sketch pad and walked outside to her porch.

It came effortlessly, as if her hands were independent from the rest of her body. She drew…

Hands clasped, over a chest--over a heart. Her heart. Peyton stopped and stared…her heart. She cautiously and slowly put the pencil down, closing her eyes.

Maybe she should go to a doctor?

Just then, the rustle of leaves roused her from her thoughts.

Lucas was walking across the lawn towards her, his eyes focused.

How in the hell could she manage to look so beautiful in what looked like pajamas? He frowned…clearly, he'd gone mad.

Peyton noticed how his brow furrowed as he reached the porch steps, as if deep in thought.

"Hey…" She called softly.

Lucas stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Hey."

The silence in the air was deafening.

Peyton shrugged.

"Can I help you?"

"I think you know you can," he said coolly, sending chills through her body.

She looked down for a moment. Contemplating…

"Well…what do you want to know…?"

Lucas stared at her for a long moment.

"…Does it wake you up at night?" He asked quietly. "Does it grab a hold of you? That when you wake up, you're not sure who you are anymore?"

Peyton looked away, anywhere but his face. She thought about denying it all…

"Yes." She barely whispered.

She looked up, her eyes connecting with his. "Yes."

Lucas nodded and took out a cigarette, lighting it.

"Im thinking of seeing a doctor…"

He trailed off, looking at Peyton.

She felt the heat of his gaze and shrugged.

He shook his head.

"Nothing. You just look…" He stopped.

She smiled, uncomfortable.

"I look what?"

He took a deep drag and looked away.

"Beautiful."

Peyton felt the heat rising inside of her.

She wasn't sure what to say.

She opened her mouth to speak…

"What the fuck are YOU doing here?"

Peyton turned to see Nathan coming outside. He deliberately put his shirt on once he was in view.

She stood.

"Lucas was just leaving…"

Lucas looked from Peyton to Nathan and back again. He gave a half chuckle and walked away.

Peyton watched him, a twinge of regret ebbing at her heels. She closed her eyes.

"What was he doing here?" Nathan demanded.

"I don't know, you scared him away before I could find out…"

Nathan stayed quiet for a moment before turning back to go inside.

"I don't want you around that asshole."

Peyton watched Lucas until he was out of sight.

"Yeah," she breathed. Defeated.

As she began to walk inside, Lucas's voice whispered in her ear.

_Ill find you…_


	7. Rain

It was raining. The cold droplets of water splashed on Peyton's pale face…clinging to her hair, her lashes. It was cold…too cold. She opened her eyes, adjusting to the darkness. Just then, a flash of lighting filled the sky for just a moment…

Lucas was sitting adjacent from her; his back leaned against a fallen, thick log. His eyes were closed…he was silent.

Peyton's heart leapt in her throat. She looked around, a small cry escaping her lips…confused…

She crawled towards Lucas…grabbing his shoulders.

Lucas bolted upright, shocked and jolted by Peyton's grip. He instinctively grabbed her forearm and pulled her towards him, her face inches from his.

Peyton gasped and froze. The thunder clapped around them, and the cool rain drops fell like a wet curtain.

Lucas's mind raced. He didn't allow himself time to think…

He crushed his mouth on Peyton, pushing her head slightly back with the force of it. His hand held the back of her neck, stilling her against him.

Peyton heart leapt in her throat, scared…confused…

She kissed him back with an animalistic intensity. She cupped the sides of his face before wrapping her arms around him.

He felt so good…so good.

His mouth ravished her, his tongue mating with hers. He bit her bottom lip just so…

Peyton gasped. She pulled his hair just a little too hard…

He growled into her kiss and pushed her to the ground, into the dirt and mud. His body covered hers suddenly, possessively.

Peyton arched against him, her nails, against his back as she kissed him maddeningly, urgently.

"Oh God, Oh my God…" She whimpered quietly.

His hands…they were everywhere…

Her hands…they were everywhere…

This was so wonderfully wrong.

Lucas captured her bottom lip in his…smiling. Peyton's hands dug into the grass, the mud, curling in it.

"I love you…" He said, kissing her neck.

Peyton stiffened. And Lucas's mouth stopped against her neck. Neither one of them moved for a long moment.

Lucas slowly lifted his head and looked down at Peyton, as she looked up at him. Lucas's hand cupped her face then, as she closed her eyes…both of them savoring the moment.

Lucas moved away and stood. He looked down at Peyton, laying on the grass, her hair splayed out, her look—sated yet dazed. He offered her his hand.

Peyton grabbed it and stood. His hand came around her waist and pulled her against him. Her head rested on his shoulder for a moment.

Peyton looked up at him, sadness etched all over her face.

"Would you think any less of me if I said I was scared?"

"No…" He moved away and shoved his hands in his pockets. "That's pretty much what I'm feeling these days too…"

"I want you, Lucas."

Lucas turned away.

"I want you and I don't…I don't know why."

He nodded once.

Peyton continued. "I've been thinking of moving away for a while…"

His head snapped back to hers.

"No."

"What?"

"No. You're not going anywhere. Not now."

Peyton furrowed her brow, insulted.

"Excuse me?"

"You can't take her away from me…"

Peyton's eyes opened a bit more…and she tilted her head. Lucas—he had a sudden accent.

"Are you…okay?"

He walked towards her, his hands coming against each side of her shoulders.

"She's mine. And Ill find a way to bring her back—us back."

Peyton pushed him away. Realizing…

"No. She won't come back—because Ill try everything in my power to keep her away."

Lucas smiled sadly…

"You can't stop fate…"

Lucas inhaled deeply and blinked, looking around.

He looked angry now.

His jaw clenched.

"I'm so tired of this Peyton. I'm too tired of wanting you, needing you…"

His fingers dug into her shoulder. He shook her.

"Leave me alone." He said coldly, and stalked away.

Peyton stood there, in the rain.

She looked around, unsure how she got here, unsure if this was a dream…


	8. Awake

"Your lips are bruised."

Peyton was roused from her thoughts. She looked up to Nathan, sitting on her bed, staring at her.

"Hmmm?"

"I said your lips are bruised."

Peyton raised her fingers to her lips as her heart raised to her throat.

"…what you mean?" She said, getting up and walking to the mirror.

She felt sick, looking at herself. Her bottom lip, discolored where Lucas's mouth had been. Their kisses had been brutal, so...

"What happened?"

"I don't know…" She said in what she hoped was a genuine tone.

Nathan shrugged, becoming preoccupied with his phone…

Peyton's eyes shifted across the room—her shirt and shorts crumpled in a ball on the floor…covered in dirt and grass.

Nathan slept through the whole thing by the grace of something or other.

Peyton's hand touched the outside of her pants pocket where she had put a page out of the yellow pages minutes before…

_Madam Contessa…Psychic Readings…_

……………………………

It wasn't easy inhabiting a mortal body that was not your own.

He didn't ask for it, no.

He'd been sleeping. For hundreds of years he'd been sleeping in a horrific nightmare until one day…

He was awake.

Like a newborn baby-scared…alone…and weak.

He couldn't do anything at first. In fact, he slept quite often. But he discovered, after a time, that as he slept—this Lucas, a complete doppelganger for himself, he could move. First a finger, then a hand…arms…legs…head…

He could see his dreams. Sometimes they were distracting—all of the anger, resentment and sorrow deep within this boy. And then one day…he saw it.

It was a flash—so brief that it could have passed by him…but he saw. It was her. And then it all came back…all the memories…the ache…the longing.

Perhaps if there was one like himself—this Lucas, there was one of her…of his Peyton.

He never forgot the first moment he saw her. She was standing with a dark haired fellow—quite familiar. He was screaming inside her with all his might, willing himself to lift a hand…something. But nothing.

Then finally, he has his moment. It was by the lake…trading venomous words that pained him. Their hands—they touched for just a moment and with everything inside, all his love, all his pain, his finger brushed over her. It was such a small triumph. But he saw a look in her eyes. And he knew. He knew she was there.

………………………………

It was a small, unimpressive building—the plaster crumbling along the walls.

Peyton walked into the building and was greeted by an elderly woman.

"Um…I have an appointment. Peyton Sawyer?"

The old woman smiled and stood.

"You're right on time." She beckoned her along a hallway. At the end was a doorway, no door. She led her inside and motioned her to a chair

Peyton sat and the woman sat across from her.

Peyton looked around, confused.

"Um...are we waiting for Madam Contessa?"

The old woman smiled. "I'm Contessa."

"Oh," Peyton said slowly…maybe this was a bad idea…

"Have faith, Deary," she said sweetly.

The woman took her hand, just a moment, before recoiling.

Peyton looked up, startled.

"What?"

The woman stood. "I see nothing. I cannot help you, I'm sorry."

Peyton stood up, "What? No. Ill pay you whatever--"

The woman threw up her hands, "Your money is no good here. I'm sorry."

Peyton walked towards her and held the woman's wrist—she watched her flinch.

"Please…"

The woman looked at her, almost fearful, yet forlorn.

"She _was_ asleep inside you." She said softly. "_He woke her up."_

She gently pulled away from Peyton, leading her out towards the door.

Peyton was confused. "What do you mean sleep? Who woke up whom?"

The woman's hand, wrinkled with age, touched Peyton's face and she took a deep sigh.

"Don't deny your fate, child. Don't deny yourself." And she closed the door behind her.


	9. Declarations

She didn't even know she was sleeping. In fact, she didn't even know she was alive. But he made her wake up—when he touched her hand, he made her.

It was like a jolt of lighting coursing through her body. And she opened her eyes—and he was there. Luca, the love of her life, the man of her dreams. Luca.

The claustrophobia was maddening. It was almost too much to bear. She cried at night, trying anything and everything to get up and walk. But nothing happened. Nothing at all.

And then…in the library…

It was as if all the chains had been lifted.

"Don't let me go…" She had said. And her heart soared. Free. She was free.

And she called out his name, and he called out hers.

The kisses, my God—his mouth was beautiful, just as she remembered. Their kisses were beautiful. He told her he loved her and before she could return the declaration, her strength was gone. She was tired, so tired…

She didn't have enough strength again until that day at the pond…

But in dreams, they found each other. In dreams, they spoke, they planned…

………………………………….

Lucas was trying to keep his vow to stay away from Peyton. She was poison. C'mon, he knew that. It wasn't like some new earth shattering discovery. She was a woman. A viper.

He dreamt last night…dreamt of them. But it was different. She was crying—and not just any cry, a heart shattering cry.

'They've promised me,' she said…

He remembered feeling overwhelmingly sad. Promised? To who?

"Nathaniel…" she sobbed. "I'm to marry Nathaniel…"

There was a flash—a red, angry flash—a man, like Nathan, of obvious nobility…

When Lucas awoke, he could still hear her crying…

He groaned. He wasn't going to see her. Hell no.

Christ, he shouldn't have to REMIND himself that Peyton was a bitch. It should be instinctive knowledge.

The knock at the door was the last thing he remembered…

……………………………………..

Luca blinked and looked at his hands, Lucas's hands, and flexed them. Good. This was good. He heard the knock again…

He stood and walked towards the door, it was almost as if it was tunnel vision.

He opened it…and there she was…

She was a vision, standing in a white sundress. Peyton tilted her head and smiled.

"Luca…" The name rolled off her tongue like silk and tasted of honey.

Luca's eyes watered. And his arms captured her, held her--Willing everything and everyone to stay away from them and their happiness.

He all but dragged her into the house.

"How do you feel, love?" He asked in between urgent kisses. "Are you alright?"

Peyton nodded into his kiss, his love.

"I'm fine. I'm with you. I'm perfect."

"We need to leave in an hour. Are you ready for this?"

She nodded and cupped his face in her hands.

"If something goes wrong…"

Lucas tried to silence her. "No, no…"

"Luca, I need to say this." She paused. "If something goes wrong, just know that I love you more than my mortal life, more than my immortal life. You are the soul that mine was meant for. You are my sun, my moon, you are my stars. Luca, A thousand years was worth every moment spent when I saw you again…"

He kissed her and swept her up into his arms before melting to the floor together. Their fingers, interlaced as they kissed passionately, hungrily.

He pulled Peyton on top of him, his hands lingering across a body that felt so achingly familiar. He sat up, Peyton straddling him in his lap, and moved his hands in her hair, kissing her deeply, his tongue dancing and exploring with hers. He could feel his need building as she felt the same within her. And then suddenly, they were gone…

Lucas looked at Peyton and vice versa. Both never felt more scared, more filled with adrenaline, and more turned on in their entire lives. Dear God…

And he kissed her. He kissed her with an abandon that he hadn't allowed himself before now.

And she kissed him back. She bit his lip, and pulled at his shirt, demanding—needing more.

Lucas ripped at her dress—buttons flying..

Peyton tore at his shirt, thread tearing…

Teeth…nails…biting…scratching…

Peyton shoved him on the cold floor, kissing him breathless.

It didn't matter what circumstances had brought them here. No.

They had been fighting this, desperately pulling against the tide. And yet it felt so wonderful to go with the ebb and flow for once.

The sound of their deep breathing, of Lucas's pants being unbuckled…unzipped, felt so loud in their ears. They didn't want the repercussions. Lucas moved, pinning Peyton underneath him. His fingers dug into her hip as he looked down at her.

"Lucas…" She whispered, her eyes so wide-eyed innocent…

And he moved, moving slowly inside her—letting her feel every deliriously wonderful moment. Peyton tensed, her eyes shutting, it was all too much, too good…

Her fingers went over her lips, to will herself from screaming out…

Lucas kissed her fingers as they moved as one, slowly, as if savoring it.

Their minds were racing, swimming in at out of their consciousness—Lucas…Luca…Peyton…

But there was no denying the ferocity of pleasure as they thrust against eachother, faster now…harder…

"Oh my God…" Peyton breathed…

Lucas buried his head against the crook of her neck.

"I love you I love you I love you…"

Her arms went over his shoulders, her nails scoring his back.

"Don't" She gasped against her euphoria, "Please…Oh God...please…don't love me."

Lucas lifted his head, looking down at her, taking every ounce of restraint to stop himself from moving inside, her body so welcoming…

"I need you to say it," He was fragile…

He pressed himself deep against her.

Peyton cried out and turned her face away…

"Luke don't."

He leaned forward against her ear, moving slowly again…

"It's already in your mind, Peyton, it's at your throat—you love me…say it." He demanded.

And in a rush, she cried it—screamed it…moaned it.

"I love you. Oh God, I love you so much…"

And as if her declaration gave them all they needed, their lovemaking came to its crescendo, crashing down in electric wave after wave of unadulterated, breathtaking pleasure.

He laid on top her still, their hearts beating against one another, simultaneous.

They both suddenly felt very clearheaded.

It was as if the clouds parted and they suddenly knew what Luca and Peyton had been planning all along…

They stood in silence, almost awkward…

Peyton had Lucas get an extra pair of clothes in her trunk. Before it was even opened, he knew what would be in there…luggage…baggage…

He grabbed a pair of jeans and shirt and brought them back to Peyton, who sat on the sofa, covering herself with a throw blanket. He sat down beside her, and pulled the blanket down, kissing her over her heart, easing her tension.

"I meant everything I said, " He said quietly.

"I know." She replied, as she slipped on her clothes. "Now what?"

But she already knew the answer…

"I hope you have your passport."

Peyton nodded the confirmation…"Rome?" She asked.

"Rome."


	10. Rome

Their memories came back in waves--Waves so strong that Lucas and Peyton would grip the arm rests of their seats, jaws clenched. It was like scrambled pieces of a large puzzles. So many missing pieces, so many didn't fit…

The plane ride passed without incident. Other than the minor turbulence that made Peyton edge-y, it was a smooth ride.

They touched down in the Rome Fiumicino Airport just as the sun was rising over the Italian horizon. Lucas and Peyton stared out of the window at the breathtaking view of the city awash in a golden glow.

After hailing a cab, they rode in silence to The Westin Excelsior, a posh Rome hotel.

Peyton set her bags down as Lucas talked to the (luckily) English speaking bellhop. She stared up the hotel, a magnificent stone structure…

"It's like a palace," she breathed. She marveled at its magnificence.

Lucas took her hand, snapping her out of her stupor.

"C'mon," he said quietly.

They walked up the red, carpeted stairs into the hotel. After checking w/ the reservations that Luca had so aptly booked, they made their way to the top floor, in the Villa La Cupola Suite..

The suite was, in a word, breathtaking. It covered the 5th and 6th floors. Its taupe walls and cool marble floors were beyond inviting. The center of the suite, the copula, was befitted with a baroque inspired dome, covered intricately with frescoes.

Peyton walked, her hand over her mouth. She wandered into the Jacuzzi Room. A marble Jacuzzi sat in the center of a fantastic room of rich iron back chairs, Venetian pillows tossed purposely around the room, and a starry portrait over head. Through the wall length windows, she looked at the terrace. She walked outside, the view was wonderful. All of Rome lay before her eyes, the sun shining down on this perfect moment…

She walked back inside, hand still over mouth. She walked past Lucas, with her wide-eyed wonderment. He sat back and watched her, amused. She went into the master bedroom.

The bed was the lightest shade of papaya with a curved cushioned headboard. Behind the headboard was red, rutched veil-like fabric with small lamps on either side. The entire bed was laid in four cheery wood posters with a high, red canopy tasseled in gold thread. Peyton fell on the bed, clutching a decorative pillow to her chest. She sighed.

"You…KNOW we can't afford this, right?"

Lucas stood over her--His shadow blocking the soft light of lamp on a small vanity table.

"10,000 Euro a night," he shrugged. "I don't ask questions. It's booked. It's paid for. Whatever."

"Ahh…"

"We have a private elevator."

"Really? Awesome, show me."

He led her towards the end of the suite towards some sliding doors, painted the color and design of the walls. After pushing the button, they stepped inside. The walls were carpeted with a rich, thick fabric. A small, plush ottoman sat in the corner with a telephone, of all things, beside it on a mini shelf.

Peyton twirled around and bit her lip happily.

"Don't forget why we're here." Lucas said coolly.

Peyton's mood shifted suddenly and she nodded. She moved forward a set, her hand on his face…her mouth devoured his.

Every kiss still felt so unexpected, so thrilling. Physical joy felt as if it was coursing through Lucas's veins.

Flashes. Flashes. Hands clasped….lips upon lips…blood on hands…screaming….screaming…

Lucas and Peyton broke apart suddenly. Lucas looked down at his hands then back at Peyton.

Peyton's hand went to her abdomen and she looked back at Lucas…

Neither said a word…but they both knew it…

The Old Peyton was murdered.


	11. Blood

A/N: Happy Birthday, Eve. You are awesome!

Lucas wasn't sure exactly what to say or do after that…

Had Luca killed Peyt…no, he couldn't even allow himself to think it.

He looked at Peyton, who was standing on the veranda, her arms wrapped around herself…she was so beautiful…

Peyton could feel his eyes on her, and she couldn't help suppress a chill from winding up her spine like a snake. She couldn't say it…she shouldn't even think it…Her hand went to her abdomen. For a moment, it all felt so real.

She turned around and found herself staring into Lucas's eyes.

Words weren't spoken.

They simply looked at one another, as if they were seeing into each other's souls.

Lucas slowly moved his hand, his fingers sliding slowly over hers…

And then, darkness…

----------------

It was cold, very cold. She was keenly aware that she was underwater. Peyton tried to breathe, water poured into her nose, filling her lungs…burning. Burning….She opened her eyes suddenly—suddenly really aware of where she was. She sat up.

Peyton gasped. Choking, coughing, she ran her hand over her face and down her head and hair. She was in the bathtub. The water still running, cascading out of the porcelain claw footed tub. She sat, stunned for a moment. Trying desperately to catch a breath—which came in ragged. She slowly shut off the water, as if she was in a dream. She looked down, her clothes clinging to her skin. And on her lower stomach…blood. She gasped, her hands pulling her shirt apart to see…

But there was nothing. And the blood disappeared, diluted into the water. Chills went down her spine.

Suddenly, her heart was in her throat.

Lucas.

Where was Lucas? She stood suddenly, stumbling out of the bathroom, clearing her throat and calling to him all in one breath. Frantic.

"Lucas!"

She ran from room to room, bumping into furniture, nearly in tears, her soul screaming, aching…

And then, her eyes fell on the elevator doors. She broke into a staggering run, reached its doors, pressing the button over and over and over.

It opened smoothly, calmly.

Her terrified scream escaped her lips. And Lucas, lay motionless, face down. Blood saturated into his hair, like a blooming flower on the back of his head.

Peyton reached for him, pulling him into her lap, her hand on the back of his head.

"Oh my God, Lucas…!"

She clutched him to her. Oh my God, what was she going to do…? She was alone and Lucas…

Just then, a moan, not hers, filled the elevator.

Peyton cupped Lucas's face in her hands, his blood staining her hands, his face.

"Lucas…can you hear me?"

Lucas's eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah…I…" He squinted before his eyes widened.

"You're bleeding." His voice was strong. He sat up suddenly.

"Be careful…"

He ignored her, pulling her shirt open…his hand on her stomach. Nothing.

"Lucas we need to go to the hospital, you hit your head…or…I—I don't know."

"What?"

His hands looked at Peyton's hands, and his own went to the back of his head. He felt the blood. But…there was nothing…no cut, no pain.

He shook his head, feeling more…just to be sure.

"No, I—there's nothing, Peyton."

Peyton moved, checking for herself.

"But the blood…"

She looked down at her hands. It was gone. All of it gone.

She looked back at Lucas. She saw his Adam's apple bob—an unspoken fear.

"Why…why are you wet?" His finger curled around a tendril of her hair.

"I woke up in the tub…"

"I think it was wrong to come here, Peyton. We don't know what we're messing with."

"We didn't have any other choice…"

Lucas pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead.

"Would you think any less of me if I said I was scared out of my mind…?" She whispered.

Lucas shook his head. "No. Because I am too."

-------------

Just then, on the other side of the globe, Nathan's eyes snapped open and he sat in bed.

He blinked slowly, looking at his hands.

He flexed them, as if for the first time…

His name was Nathaniel.

And he knew what he had to do.


End file.
